Stealing Alice
by hidansbabe530
Summary: Anya Hijiri is an fourteen year old that has a goal, find her baby brother. She finds herself at this strange school with kids with these strange powers called Alices, and the most dangerous one she ends up having this horrible issue with, because he and Anya have to pretend to be lovers. Will she fall for this fiery hottie? Or will his fan girls and their teacher get in the way?
1. Info

Name: Anya Hijiri

Age: 14

Looks: Brown mid back lengthed hair usually held in two ponytails, brown hair, curvy body, pale

Personality: Loving, goofy, bitchy, mature. She has her moments of evil bitchiness, but usually she tries to smile because it makes people wonder what she's up to.

Fav Quote: Smile, it makes people wonder what your up to

Likes: Fire. her friends

Friends: Mikan & Hotaru (She'll get guy friends later)

Dislikes: Her Alice, being alone, being separated from friends

Alice: Find them out in story

Talents: Cheerleading, Dancing, Singing, Drawing, Writing Stories, and Cooking

Past: Anya's parents died after her youngest brother Youichi was born. Her mother died in childbirth and her father died in a car crash while heading to the hospital, Anya was already there. Anya had raised her brother until she had to give him up to the Alice Academy because of his Alice. So Anya's been alone for a while. Anya decided to go to her brother and find her friends


	2. Chapter 1

**Anya's POV**

Well, I was on the train heading for Tokyo. I haven't seen Hotaru and Mikan years, and my little brother Youichi, way longer then needed. I wanted to see them. Youichi was only three when those damned Alice Academy assholes took him away.

They totally blew me off even though I have an Alice. They told me I didn't have when when I obviously do. I hate it. But I do. Seriously. Youichi knows I have it. He's seen it with his own eyes and it scared both of us.

I got there and went straight to the academy. A guard was standing at the gate.

"Um. Excuse me. Can you please let me in? I came to see my brother. Maybe you know him? His name is-" he cut me off.

"Will you get out of here? Staff and students only kid." I felt kinda hurt. I needed to find away inside. I walked away and these guys walked up to me.

"Hey. You wanna get in there." said a tall blond.

"There's one in the back. We can show it to you." Said a short fat one. I sighed. They think I'm that stupid. Maybe Mikan. But not me.

I turned to walk away when one of them grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the car. A tall shoulder length blond haired man with ear rings and bracelets showed up. He must be a teacher. And by the looks of things he has an Alice. He sent them away with one glance and touch.

He turned to me and we started to talk. Then the wall blew up and a boy in uniform and a cat mask on was coming out of it. Narumi, the teacher, stopped him and touched his face. The boy became unconscious and we went inside.

He set the boy on the couch and told me to wait there. I sat there and flipped threw a photo album. It had pictures of Youichi when he was a baby and pictures of Mama, Papa, Mikan, Hotaru, and me in it too. I really hoped Youichi was okay. I then got hit to the ground by the boy.

"Who are you? Tell me in five seconds or I'll burn you!" Was this kid serious? He had to be about my age. Wait... burn. He has the fire alice. Well then. I think I like that. and he's kinda cute too. I think I'll toy with him. No one said I was innocent now did they.

"Oh my. So you're gonna burn me. You're on top of me. You're already warming me up." He blushed, then glared as the pink shrank to just across his nose.

"You bitch. That's it." He generated fire, but when he touched me it went out. "Not another one." He stood and backed off.

"Another what?"

"Another Nullification Alice" I sighed.

"No. That's not it. I'm just a special girl looking for her adorable lil' bro... Do you know where he is?" Then this blond broke threw the window.

"About time Ruka." I looked at the boy. He seemed nice.

"Excuse me." They both stopped and looked at me.

"What?" Okay, raven hair boy equals asshole.

"You didn't answer me. I'm looking for my little brother. His last name is Hi-" Then Narumi-Sensei came in with a little boy in uniform and had another uniform in his hand.

"Oh, Anya. There you are. Sorry for this little one. He tagged along because he heard Natsume was asleep in here." I looked at the little boy. He looked at me and his eyes grew slightly.

"Onee-sama?" I gasped. Youichi.

"Y-Youichi?" He ran towards me.

"Onee-sama!" He jumped in my arms.

"Oh Youichi. Onee-sama missed you so much. I've been so lonely without you." He snuggled into me and tears formed in my eyes. I missed him so much. The raven haired boy walked over and Youichi looked at him and grabbed his arm. "What is it Youichi?"

"I've been like his Onii-sama." I looked at him and sighed.

"Thanks Natsume. I'm glad he had someone to watch over him. Did you enjoy hanging out with Natsume Youichi?" He nodded. "Did he teach you anything?" He nodded again. "Crap." Youichi shook his head.

"Stupid, Idiot, Ugly and some other stuff too." I sweat dropped. I would've taught him worse.

"Natsume." He looked at me. "Thank you. You can still hang out with Youichi if that's okay with you. He needs a male model anyways. And I have a feeling you'd be a better one than me."

"What makes you think that?" I sighed.

"I'm a girl." I wanted to hi him for a second. "Hey. Can I ask you something?" Natsume nodded. "Do you know two girls by the names of Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai?" He froze and scoffed.

"Why would you wanna know about that dumbass and Imoi?" I sighed. Of course Mikan would make enemies with this guy. Oh well.

"They're my friends." They sighed and we headed to class. I was part of their class. Youichi had to go so I kissed his cheek and went on my way. Three down, who knows how many to go.


	3. Chapter 2

**Anya's POV**

I walked into the classroom and the sub introduced me. They all glared and I just smiled. He sat me next to Natsume and when he left everyone started to glare. This one kid brought me into the air. I looked at another kid. Mind reader. Let's piss everyone off shall we.

"I don't know if I have an Alice. What the hell's going on? Wait... shit... I don't have an Alice. And this guy's pissing me off. When I get down there I'll wring his neck and cut his balls off. Then oh the pain they'll feel.'" He repeared. Everyone glared and I was thrown to the floor.

I walked over to the mind reader and kissed his cheek. There. 4. They all started and he fainted. I smirked. I looked around then at Ruka. Animal Pheromone. Cheek. 5. This is gonna be fun. There are so many different Alices here. This should be nice.

This chick with green hair walked over and started to bitch me out. I looked forward and saw pigtails. But not any pigtails.

"Mikan!" She turned and I hugged her.

"Anya? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you, Hotaru, and Youichi."

"Why Youichi?"

"Lil' bro'"

"What?"

"I know right?" The guy that levitated me jumped on me and punched me in the face. I sat there then ran to the window. I looked out it for something. Found it.

"TINA!" I yelled and then there was a giant wolf in front of the window. When it jumped in it shrunk. "Good Grey Wolf baby. Now, sick 'em" Tina grew to Timber Wolf size and chased everyone.

"Ruka! Stop him."

"Right." He looked at her and I stopped him.

"She's immune to alices. You can't do anything. Only I can." They all gasped.

"Onee-sama" I stopped. Youichi was standing in the door.

"Right Youichi. Tina, down girl." She sat on the ground and shrank back. Everyone came over and hit me. Youichi sent his spirits after them.

"How many do you have now?"

"5" Youichi nodded then walked away. I was sent into a stupid test and just sat there. Natsume walked in and surrounded everyone in a ring of fire. I had Mikan, Hotaru, and the other class rep, Iinchou, with me. I looked at him and walked over.

"Didn't wanna have to do this but." I kissed his lips. I lost my first real kiss. But at least the guy was a cutie. They all stared and I smirked. The fire went out. I made it. Then formed a fireball in my hand. They all starred. Then Narumi came in.

"What the hell? You have the stealing alice?" I nodded. Everyone looked confused.

"The stealing alice allows the person who has it to be able to have other alices threw kissing. You can kiss them wherever and get there alice, then the alice is 100% mastered, except for in one case, which you'll all find out later. It's really dangerous, because that means that I can control all of the Alices in the world, which means" I kissed Narumi's cheek. "There's 6" They all stared.

"So Natsume. What you think?" He stared and looked away.

"That means your gonna be a pain in my ass."

"Well, being Youichi's Onii-chan, you have to be okay with me because we have to raise Youichi before the school can." He looked at me and saw the hate in my eyes when I looked at the ground. "They took my only family from me and I've been alone for years. I was alone while they took my three year old brother away and left me alone. They wouldn't let me see him and he was to young to write. I sent letters and all I got was this piece of shit saying that this place doesn't exist. I never wanted to come here. But I needed to take care of Youichi." He looked at me and nodded.

"We might actually get along then." Then he walked off. Damn I'm glad I kissed his lips.

I got in the class and everyone was glaring. I smirked.

"Well. I'm now permanent because of my Alice. You really think I would temporarily be here if I didn't? I've got the worst Alice ever." They all scoffed."Need proof? I have the Stealing Alice. I need to kiss someone in order to gain their ability. So I can get all of your abilities, I do however have a limit on who I kiss and where I kiss them. Boys get kissed on the cheek, girls, the hand. Do you want more proof? Watch this." A fireball appeared in my hand.

"I've kissed Natsume on the lips." Fangirls of Natsume are gonna kill me. Sweet. "And this is what I got. I can master an Alice with one kiss. but" I chuckled darkly. "If I kiss them on the lips it isn't mastered and won't be till I kiss them 100 times on the lips, 50 times making out, or 25 times freching." Everyone gaped and the stupid fangirls glared some more.

"Now I'll demonstrate. Natsume? Come here please?"

"No"

"Onii-chan" Youichi was sort of pouting.

"Fine"

"Thanks Youichi." Natsume got to the front. I had the fire ball still in my hand. I kissed his lips and the ball got bigger. Everyone gaped. "See. I'm powerful and dangerous. I could easily master this Alice before Natsume." I sat down next to Natsume and noticed his hand was right next to mine. Take the chance bitch. I grabbed it and he glared.

"How many girls hate this school that you know of and have a dangerous alice type?" I whispered. Natsume said nothing. "Exactly. So we need to stick together. Right?" He nodded. And I scooted closer. Our teacher, Jinno-sensei, noticed this.

"Anya! Please get a respectable distance from Natsume. Special Star and in the Dangerous Alice type Class or not you can't do what you want." I walked up to him and kissed his hand.

"7." He hit me to the ground. Everyone gasped and Natsume came up to the front and held a fireball towards Jinno-sensei as he helped me up. I snapped.

My Alice began to take form and turned black and red. My eyes went from brown to pure black with red pupils. I turned to Jinno-sensei. I began to speak, it sounded like my voice and a demonic voice speaking at the same time.

"This is my True Alice Form. My Stealing Alice doesn't only make it so I can use the person I kiss's Alice, but in its true form I can take their life. Heed my warning mortal. The next time you cause this form to come out I'll take your life and your True Alice Form will become mine." I blinked and went back to normal. I ran out of the room with Natsume on my tail. Mikan, Hotaru, and Ruka left once we got outside. I made it to the gazebo and sat down. Persona showed up at the same time Natsume did.

"Anya, you are part of the Dangerous Type Class and you have to behave." Natsume was there and I stood.

"Yes Persona." I kissed his hand and walked towards Natsume. "Natsume. Can you never speak of this to Youichi? He hates it when my True Alice comes out, along with me. And can you take me back to class? I need to go back before Jinno-sensei kills me." Natsume nodded, then Persona called us back.

"Anya, I'm going to tell you this now. I will permit you to display affection, but it must not be real affection. I must approve of it first. You can act like an item with Natsume if you wish, but make sure that you don't fall for him." I stared, then looked at the ground. Natsume nodded and we walked off.

I latched to his arm and he turned towards me. I kissed his lips and smiled.

"3 down, 97 to go. Unless you wanna try another way?" I pulled him off the path and pushed him against a tree. "There's another way to get me to master your Alice in one hit, but being 14, I think it may be extreme." I leaned my head forward. He stopped me.

"I think I like the kissing idea better then that one." I smile and he looked behind him and in front of him and saw no one. "This means nothing. But once you master it maybe you'll help me master it." He kissed my lips, but didn't move them. I stood there until I finally wrapped my arms around him.

I heard Ruka's thoughts and tried to pull away, incase Natsume didn't want anyone to think things, but he pulled me closer and Ruka saw. He just stood there and gaped. Mikan and Hotaru were next to see. I opened my eyes and saw that Natsume's were closed. I closed mine and gently pulled him closer. He pulled me noticeably closer and leaned on the tree. When we parted he put a hand on my face and looked at me seriously. I read his mind.

"This means nothing. It was only to make them believe it." I blushed and looked down. I let him know I understood.

"I never thought you'd feel like that Natsume. I-I love you too." He nodded and pulled me into a hug.

"Will you be my girl then?" I nodded. "I love you Anya."

"I love you too." We kissed again and Jinno-sensei came around the corner. He started to yell at us. I turned to him and he stopped. We started walking back to class. I got a fake boyfriend huh? I think I'll enjoy kissing this cutie for a while.

 **So weird... but hey, I'm not perfect. And when I started this story, I had only watched the anime, so I never knew that Mikan had another Alice called the Stealing Alice...=)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Anya's POV**

We got into the classroom holding hands. His fan club looked pissed. I kinda clung to him and he patted my back reassuringly. He sent a death glare at them and they all swooned. I almost puked, but didn't show it.

We sat down and I was very close to Natsume. Jinno-sensei didn't like this and wanted to talk to us after class.

"Yes Jinno-sensei?"

"What is with you two?"

"If you got an issue take it up with Persona." I saw someone standing there and automatically pulled Natsume into a kiss. Damn I loved this. Jinno-sensei was about to say something when Narumi came up.

"Well well. Never thought you two would get together. And after just one day. I don't know if it should be cute or creepy as hell." I looked at him and Natsume and I walked back into the classroom.

It was gonna be a self study so I looked at Natsume and smiled. He looked back and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his lap. All of his fangirls came over.

"You stupid hoe. What have you done to Natsume-kun." I looked at them. Seriously? We were this good at acting? Sweet. "Natsume was almost ours until you used your stupid Alice on him." Natsume looked at them and they didn't stop. "Why did you come here? Did you come for the boys? You have an Alice, but you weren't taken at first. So that means that it must be difficult to prove." I looked at the ground.

"I came here for my brother." They all laughed.

"Yeah right." Youichi walked in and saw this. He used his Alice and they all screamed. "What the hell?"

"Leave Onee-sama alone you ugly trolls." I was still looking at the ground. Youichi crawled into my lap and hugged me.

"You could be faking that too."

"Shut the hell up." The girls stared at Natsume. "Anya is my girlfriend and you will treat her with respect. If you don't I'll have no choice but to burn you to a crisp." I smiled.

"Thanks Natsu." He looked at me and nodded. I kissed his lips and he kissed back. Damn was acting fun. One of the boys walked over.

"We don't doubt that Natsume could get a girl, but not sure that you'd be it. Let's test this 'relationship' out. Kiss, using your tongues." I blushed. They wanted us to french. Natsume was also blushing.

"I-I'm not ready for that. We've only been dating for a few hours. I mean, come on." They looked at us and scoffed.

Natsume growled and I turned towards him. He caught my mouth and tried to get his tongue in but I wouldn't let him. We pulled apart and he just looked at me.

"What's wrong Anya?" I looked in my lap.

"Youichi. Be good for Onee-sama and play with those mean ugly trolls okay." He nodded and went off. I turned and was straddling Natsume's lap. He put his arms around my waist while mine were around his neck. We kept getting closer till our lips met. He tried to get his tongue in when the boys told us to stop.

"That's good. You can stop. You two really are a couple." I sighed and looked at Natsume. His face looked the same but I decided to read his mind.

"I kinda wanted too. Oh well. Maybe she'll settle for kissing while she's sitting like this" I smiled as his face got closer. We were still kissing when Tina started to play with everyone, even when Narumi came in.

"Okay Natsume, Anya. You two can stop now. You two are wanted in the staff room." We nodded and left while holding hands. We made it there and Persona was there. I bowed slightly to him in respect.

"Hello Persona-sama." He nodded and looked at Jinno-sensei.

"You needed to speak with all of us?" He nodded and glared at Natsume and I.

"These two dating is okay with you? I have found them kissing, holding hands, hugging, and sitting extremely close together." Jinno-sensei's glare worsened with each word.

"I walked in on them kissing in the classroom before we got here." I put my hands up in mock defense.

"Trying to master Natsume's Alice is actually difficult."

"How?"

"You guys keep getting in the way." I kissed Natsume's lips and Persona didn't say anything.

"Persona, you're okay with this?" Jinno-sensei was outraged.

"It's not a real relationship. They're faking. I told them that if they wanted to fake they could. It might help us in a way." They looked at him but gave in.

"Can we go back to class now? We still have an hour and there are so many different people I could be pissing off right now." They nodded and we left. We got in the room and near our seats. Natsume grabbed my arms and shoved me into the wall.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" He looked at me and I saw a smirk form in his eye.

"Nothing Anyaya. Nothing at all. I just," He closed his eyes and kissed me. I closed mine and kissed back. He maneuvered one of his legs between mine and I smiled. This was gonna so piss people off. Natsume moved from my lips and stared into my eyes. "I love you Anya."

I was about to respond when his lips crashed onto mine again. He pushed into me harder and his arms went from my wrists to my hips and my arms found his neck and easily slithered around them.

We heard growls and could feel stares but we didn't care. The door opened and we heard someone clear their throats. Natsume pulled away and quickly licked my neck before turning to see Jinno-sensei standing right behind us.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. Get off Anya and you won't have to deal with punishment." Natsume turned back to me and licked my neck again. He pulled me back to our seats and we sat there bored.

We finally finished and had to go to our Ability Class. I walked in with Natsume and Youichi. Persona was standing in a dark room filled with candles. It was kinda cute.

"You two having fun with the acting?" I nodded. Natsume looked to the side and Youichi poked my nose. "Good." I blinked. Persona didn't seem like the type to be like this.

"Persona-sama. How far will you allow this acting to go on?"

"Until I find that there's no need for it or you fall for Natsume, which I know won't be happening." I nodded and Natsume walked over. "Even in my presence I want you to act. In case someone is watching." We nodded and Natsume put his arm around my waist. "You can go know." We nodded and left with Youichi.

"Natsume." He looked at me. "Can you get in trouble for going to another class while it's in session?"

"Yeah" I looked down and sighed. "Why?"

"I wanted to see the S.A. Types. It looked kinda fun to me." Natsume sighed and we went to the gazebo. I sat there and Natsume looked at me. I heard someone's thoughts and laid down. Natsume looked at me weird.

"Someone's coming." He nodded and crawled on top of me. I looked at him and my face was red. Just the way he was positioned, made my stomach flip. Of course this would happen to any girl. But with Natsume, it felt, warm, and comforting. I felt safe actually, which I think is kinda weird.

A group of Middle School boys turned the corner and looked in. They saw us and gasped.

"What are you two doing?!" They freaked.

"What do you think we're doing?" Natsume asked. He bent down and kissed me. He moved one of the legs between mine and it rubbed my inner thigh. I couldn't help it.

A light moan escaped my lips. The middle schoolers jumped and Natsume parted from my lips and looked at me.

"Sorry Anyaya. Didn't mean too." I looked to the side. Blushing.

"I-It's okay Natsu. You didn't try to." I heard this noise and when I looked the guys were gone and there was a scorch mark on the ground.

"Natsum-" He cut me off with his lips. I didn't know why, but I began to take details in it.

His lips were soft and gentle, but at the same time hard and rough. He kissed with no emotion, but with extreme passion. He seemed to want it, but not. He was fully into it, but held back. It was a confusing, loving, fake, and contradicting feeling that I think I enjoyed.

I heard talking, and Natsume put more force into the kiss. As the voices got closer I recognized one of them. Mikan. It's the S.A. Type class. Shit. If Mikan saw this. I heard a scream.

"Natsume! What are you doing to Anya!" We parted and looked towards Mikan. There was the whole S.A. Type ability class there. And one of them was kinda cute.

I got out from under Natsume and walked over to them. Not as cute as Natsume. I read his mind. Andou. And he had a shadow type Alice. Nice. I kissed his cheek and Natsume walked over.

"Anyaya. How many is that now?"

"Well, hmm. That's 8." He nodded and pulled me back towards the bench and pushed me down onto it. I sat there looking at him and his lips crashed into mine. 14 out of 100. This was good.

Anyways. Natsume continued until Mikan hit his head. He glared at her. I looked at her and sighed.

"Mikan. Don't hit Natsu. I don't hit anyone you like do I?" She looked at me with her freaked expression.

"Anya! You two are serious?" I nodded. I thought she was gonna die.

"Miakn. Can you please calm down? It's okay."

"No it's not!" I sighed.

"Mikan. He's my boyfriend. He won't do anything out of jurisdiction or I'll report him to Persona." Natsume glared. "I'm joking, but if you do I might." I smiled and sat up the bench while Mikan was drug off. Natsume sat next to me.

"I'm not gonna report you to Persona ever okay. It was only said to calm Mikan down. I'd like it if you'd ease up on picking on her please." He nodded and I looked around. No one. I crawled onto Natsume's lap. "I know this is the only time we don't have to pretend, but." I kissed his lips and he kissed back. I enjoy reading his mind.

"I do enjoy kissing Anya. But I could never truly be able to kiss her with real meaning. Persona would never let it, and I wouldn't be able to stand hurting her. Anya is kinda pretty, but I'd never say that out loud... SHIT! SHE HAS THE MIND READING ALICE NOW!" I parted and looked at him.

"It's nice to know you understand the ability now. And I do read your mind a lot." I wrapped my arms around him and pull him close. "15 down. And since I know you think I'm pretty. I'll tell you what I think of you. You're really cute." He blushed a little. It was now dark. "Let's go to our rooms. K?"

"You've only been here one day." I stopped. Shit. I got to the dorms and found out I was gonna be sharing with Youichi and Natsume. I was the only girl, but oh well.

Youichi couldn't be separated from either of us. There were only one bed, but it was big so it was okay. I slept next to Youichi and Natsume slept behind me. I was last to let sleep hit me, but before it did, I felt Natsume put his arms around me.

 **Don't you love the nickname for him? I realized this now, but it's funny using Fairy Tail's Natsu's name for Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy's Natsume's nickname from Anya =)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Anya's POV**

I woke up and Natsume still had his arm around me. My face was in his chest, so I must've moved in the night. Youichi was back to us and sleeping on the other side of the bed.

I felt Natsume's breath on my forehead. It was warm. And he didn't have bad morning breath either. I kinda hope I don't right now. I felt movement and heard Youichi yawn.

"Onee-sama? Onii-chan? What are you doing?" I froze. I don't think Natsume's up yet. I felt Natsume move and he opened his eyes. He looked at me and blushed slightly.

"Sorry Anya. I didn't try to. I must have done it in my sleep." I nodded and kissed his nose.

"That doesn't count as a mastering kiss." Natsume blushed hard and sat up.

"I-I'm going to get ready." I nodded and we began to get ready. Natsume was waiting outside when I got out. He grabbed my hand and we started walking. One of his little fan girls came up and 'accidentally' bumped me.

"Sorry Anya." She said with this snotty look and bratty voice. I would smack her, but Persona might get mad. So I didn't. I just smiled.

"It's okay. It was an accident." We were near the stairs and my foot 'slipped' and kicked her down the stairs. "I am so sorry. My foot slipped." I smirked and Natsume kissed my cheek. I blushed a little and looked at him. "Sorry Natsu." He shook his head.

"It's okay Anyaya. I thought it was kinda funny." His little green haired fan girl was shocked. I giggled and we went downstairs.

We were walking across the yard and Mikan came over. Steaming.

"Natsume! What are you doing now!?"

"Mikan look! Hotaru is calling for you!" She whipped her head around and she started running. "She really was." Natsume nodded and we went to class. Jinno-sensei came in and glared at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"You'll be getting your allowances today." It was handed out and he left.

"Hey Anyaya?" I looked at Natsume. "Wanna go to Central Town with me?" Dude! Date!... Fake date... Shit.

"I'd love to Natsu, but we have to bring Youichi with us." He nodded and I picked Youichi up. We went there and I was so happy. 300 rabbits. Yay!

"I'm hungry." I nodded at Youichi.

"I am too. Know any good places here Natsu?" He nodded and we went into a diner. It was pink and kinda cute.

"What would you like today?" I looked at the waitress. She was kinda pretty. Long black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Youichi?" He pointed to a chocolate cake. "You want that. It looks good. Um... Two pieces of Chocolate Strawberry Cake. You find something you like Natsu?"

"I'll just have a Chocolate Shake. Wanna share it with me Anyaya?" I nodded.

"What you want to drink Youichi?"

"A strawberry shake."

"Okay, I'll bring that right out." I nodded to the waitress. She came back and placed them in front of us. Youichi started eating his cake and was smiling the whole time. I began eating the cake when I realized that Natsume was the only one without his order.

"Did they forget yours Natsume?" Right then the waitress came in with a big glass with two straws in it.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't bring it out with the rest of your order. Here you two go. Enjoy." I nodded and Natsume sipped first. I began to also. I had already finished my cake and it was really good. Youichi had finished his shake and had been poking at my side for the last of mine and Natsume's drink.

"What is it Youichi?" I looked at him and he had cake all over his face. "Oh. Here. Let me help you clean your face up." I cleaned his face and he continued. The waitress came out.

"That'd be 50 Rabbits please." I was going threw the little purse I brought and Natsume stopped me.

"I'll pay." I nodded and he handed over the money.

"That was good. Don't you think Youichi?" He nodded. "Well, I think we should by some stuff for our room." They both looked at me. "I don't have any of the stuff you two have. I need to buy some stuff for me you know." Youichi nodded and we started heading to the store.

I found this beautiful black dresser and it was only 25 Rabbits. I got it and a mirror, 10 Rabbits. Youichi found a bed he liked so I got that, 50 Rabbits. I was done with shopping for now. I walked out and found a clothing store. I had to refrain from my feminine instincts and kept walking.

We got home and got everything set up. I put my clothes in the dresser and looked outside. It was still bright in the day. About one o'clock.

"I'm tired." I looked at Youichi.

"Wanna take a nap Youichi?" He nodded and I tucked him in. "Youichi. Natsu and I are going to go on a walk okay?" He nodded and fell asleep. "Sorry I volunteered you like that.

"It's okay. Now we can go on that date I wanted to go on." I blushed and we walked out. He had his arm around my waist and Jinno-sensei walked by.

"Where are you two headed?"

"Well, we have no classes today, curfew isn't till 7. We're going on a walk. Got an issue with it Sensei?" He scoffed and kept walking. Natsume and I got into the woods and I sat on a little bench that was there. Natsume sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Anya?" I looked at him as his lips caught mine. I closed my eyes as he closed his. His lips were still contradicting. But I still kinda dug that. I felt him put his other arm around my waist and he pulled me closer. His kiss became more positive than negative. Maybe... I hope he doesn't get mad.

"I do enjoy kissing Anya. And I can't be so cold when kissing her. But I shouldn't lead her on. Even if I do like her a little bit. And I know she can read my mind if she wanted too. But I don't care. Her lips are soft and warm." I smiled. I enjoyed kissing Natsume too.

I felt him begin to push me onto the bench. I laid down and he crawled on top of me. I heard rustling in the bushes and we split apart. It was Persona.

"What are you two doing?"

"Mastering his Alice." I smiled and he just nodded and left. I sighed. 16 kisses down. Natsume looked at me and kissed my lips again. 17. I laid down and he got on top of me again. I was enjoying this so much. But I couldn't fall in love with him. And I'm not. But still.

I heard someone's thoughts. They were... Narumi's? Oh my. He's thinking about Mikan's mom. Wow. He really likes her. Oh well I don't really care about him. He doesn't bug me. I felt something rub against my inner thigh. Shit. Can't. Hold. Back. I moaned. Loud. Natsume looked at me.

"I am so sorry Anya. I didn't mean to."

"What are you two doing?" Narumi was looking at us in shock.

"Mastering his Alice." He nodded and left. "The next person to interrupt this I swear I'll beat 'em." Natsume nodded and kissed me again. 19.

I felt a poke. I opened my eyes. Natsume's eye were still closed. I poked him and he opened his eyes.I looked over to side I was poked on and he parted. It was Youichi.

"I'm bored." I nodded.

"When did you wake up Youichi?"

"A few minutes ago." I nodded headed back to the room. And I pulled a game I bought in Central Town when neither of them were paying attention.

It was an Alice Academy Board Game. It was 2 Rabbits. You have to go through the Academy visiting every building to get some sort of allowance in order to buy a special gem in Central Town that costs 7,000 Rabbits. There are also mini side things you can do in order to get extra Rabbits. You start a No Star. Then you have to do Main Quests to go up star levels. Once you hit Special Star, it gets easier.

"Why would I play this?" Natsume kinda glared.

"Because one of the missions you have to get Jinno-sensei to quit. And it's really cool."

"Fine."

We started and I got the trash duty mission. I emptied my trash cans and I ended up going up a Star Level. Takahashi came in when we finished and told us Supper was ready. Youichi Won. Natsume and I tied. We went down, ate, and went upstairs.

"So Youichi has his own bed."

"Yup"

"So Anya... Does that mean we're... Sharing a bed?" I blushed and nodded. He went red too.

"If you don't want to we don't have to."

"I'm fine with it." I blushed deeper. I changed and got into bed. Natsume got in behind me and wrapped his arm around me. I felt safe and warm. I fell asleep with a blush and a smile on my face. Natsume did too.


	6. Chapter 5

**Anya's POV**

I woke up and I was in the same position I was in when I woke up yesterday. Natsume was cuddling closer so I knew he was awake.

"Natsume?" He stopped and froze. "What's today?"

"Friday." I nodded and got up.

"So we have school?"

"Yeah."

"Damn it all to hell and back." Natsume nodded and I began taking my PJs off without thinking. I was completely undressed and I went to my dresser. I put mine against the wall left to the door. It had a mirror and I looked in it real quick and noticed that Natsume was watching me. I felt my face go red and I turned and covered myself.

"Natsume I am so sorry." Youichi got up and came over.

"Can you help me Onee-sama?" He pointed to himself.

"Let Onee-sama get dressed first okay?" He nodded and I put my uniform on. I got him dressed and we waited outside the room for Natsume.

Shouda, Natsume's green haired fangirl, yeah, I took the liberty of learning her name, for the hell of knowing it so I can add her to my beat the shit outta list, came up to me.

"What are you up to Anya?"

"Waiting for my Natsu. What are you doing Shouda?"

"Watching an idiot try to take my man." I sighed.

"He already chose me Shouda."

"I don't believe it. Who'd wanna date someone like you?"

"I would." Natsume was standing right behind me, fully dressed. "Now back off troll." I giggled a little. He got his arm around me and we started heading to class. I was so excited. I didn't know why though.

We got to class and Narumi told us that today was going to be a free day. We could do whatever we wanted and that the new pool they were working on was finally finished. I smiled.

"I wanna go swimming." Youichi walked in and nodded. Natsume decided that it couldn't hurt anything and we went.

I was in a pink bikini with black frills. Youichi was wearing black and red swimming trunks, and Natsume was wearing swimming trunks with flames on them. I smiled at them every time I looked at them. I thought they were cute.

We got in and the water was really warm. The pool was heated! I smiled. I loved warm water. I started swimming in it, until I heard a certain laugh. It was Shouda. She was wearing a green bikini with a black stripe. Her little friends were with her too. They were all laughing and had their hands by their mouths.

"What are you guys laughing at?"

"That bikini is so not cute. I mean really, pink and black? Ugly." I felt a little upset. "And your stomach is showing. Can someone say slutty?" I growled. I was totally gonna kill her.

I was about to come out when the levitation boy, Mochiage, picked me up and dropped me in the shallow end. I hit the bottom since it was only about 3 inches. I curled up and cried silently to myself. I hurt and I was sure I was going to have a bruise on my side.

"Hahahaha. Look at that. She fell in the shallow end. Hahahahaha." I stood up and headed out.

Youichi looked over at me and saw me heading into the girl's changing room. I finished changing and went to my room. I got in and stood in front of my dresser, looking in the mirror.

My face was fine, of course it didn't hit the ground. My arms weren't scratched or anything. I pulled my shirt up and frowned. A bruise had already begun to form on my right side. I sighed. No bikinis until that's gone. Or anything that may show that. This is really bad.

I pulled my shirt back down and grabbed one of my towels. I opened the door and saw Natsume and Youichi. They had changed back and come after me. Youichi looked at me with his normal blank adorable stare.

"Onee-sama?" I faked a smile. I saw that he was worried. I just walked past them and Natsume grabbed my wrist. He spun me around and put his hand on my right side. I flinched. He pulled me into the bedroom and pulled my shirt up. I closed my eyes as I knew that his had landed on the bruise.

"What happened Anya?" I kept my mouth shut. "What happened?!" I still wouldn't speak. Natsume grabbed my shoulders and I could feel him attempt to stare into my eyes, which didn't work since I held them shut to hold in the tears. It didn't work. The tears ran down my cheeks and my eyes opened a little. His eyes weren't in their normal hateful glare, but they were concerned and soft. "Anya, what happened?"

"Shouda and her drones. Mochiage picked me up and dropped me in the 3 inch deep shallow end." I cried even harder. Natsume pulled me into a gentle hug. He cradled my right side. He gently kissed my cheek.

I just cried. Youichi came over and hugged my legs. I cried my last tear and I headed to the shower that was actually in the room, I forgot and was going to the one in the hall. I got in and got completely undressed.

I opened the shower and got in. I allowed the warm water to cover my body. I heard the door open and just continued to clean up. I heard the shower door open and spun around. Natsume was standing there, naked. I know he knew I was in here.

"Anya... um..."

"You wanna shower together don't you?" He blushed and looked down, then to the side. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in. I looked deep into his eyes. He pushed his lips into mine. 20. Takahashi came in and ripped Natsume off me.

"What would Persona-sama say if he saw this?" I sighed and finished cleaning up then got out. Natsume showered next and I sighed.

Takahashi's right. Natsume and I aren't even dating, we're just, friends? Would that work? No, wait, yes? I don't know. But this is getting difficult.

Youichi came over and tugged on my towel. I was glad I was sitting because I wasn't holding it. I put it back on and sat down. I should probably get dressed. I walked over to my dresser. I left my towel on... just in case Natsume came out. I opened the top drawer when the door opened.

Natsume was standing there, in a towel. I didn't look but I kinda wanted to see what was under it. I didn't look down in the shower incident. Youichi walked over again and pulled my towel off. Then walked over to Natsume and did the same thing. And nothing was left to my imagination anymore. I blushed and turned around. My body felt a little warm.

I grabbed my PJ's and put them on and sat on the bed, doing my best not to look at Natsume. He put his clothes on and I took a deep breath. This calmed me down a lot more.

I laid on the bed and scooted over to the wall. I felt the bed go down a little and knew that Natsume had just climbed in. But it didn't shift like it did when he laid down. It began to go down as if he was crawling towards me.

I turned my head to look at him, but he grabbed my shoulder and flipped me on my back. He crawled on top of me and pinned me to the bed. I got kinda worried. He looked me in the eyes and his face kept getting closer.

Our lips met and so didn't the 21st mastering kiss. I stared into his eyes, which were closed, and felt his mouth open slightly, then close again. What was he trying to do? I turned my head to break the kiss. I looked outside.

Did this all happen within 5 hours? I got in here at 1. Looked at my bruise for a few minutes, I guess I must've cried a little longer. But it was dark out... Is it Fall... oh yeah... it is. And it's 6:00... so why are we in our PJ's? I heard a knock on the door and Takahashi had dinner.

"I decided that you three should eat in here. There's a nasty rumor going around and it would be better if you stayed here so no one gets hurt to bad." I cocked my eyebrow.

"What rumor?"

"That you've been trying to sleep with Natsume and hurt yourself."

"I don't do that! Any of it! I have a bruise on my side but that's because of Shouda." She sighed. "What!?"

"She's the one that started the rumor." I stood still. I had the food in my hands and placed it on our little table. I shut the door and sat down. Natsume opened the door and went out. He came back with Persona escorting him.

"Wanna explain to me why Natsume is yelling at Shouda and threatening her that he's gonna burn her to a crisp?" I sighed and brought Natsume to the bed.

"She started a rumor saying that I'm trying to sleep with Natsume and I hurt myself. It must've upset him. I know I was, but decided to try to stay calm and not go out and use your Alice like I wanted too."

"Okay. But why'd she start that?"

"She wants to make everyone not like me and eventually make Natsume dump me." Persona nodded. He began to leave but turned first.

"Oh yes. And you and Natsume have a job tomorrow at 9." I nodded and he left. I sat next to Natsume.

"You threatened her?" He nodded and put an arm around me. I sighed and cuddled into him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." He nodded again and kissed my cheek. I was tired and it was now 8. I fell asleep in Natsume's comforting hold.


	7. Chapter 6

**Anya's POV**

I woke up in Natsume's arms again. This had become a routine. It was 8:00 and the mission was a 9. We had to get up.

"Natsume?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to get up. We have a mission in an hour."

"5 more minutes?"

"Move your ass now or Persona will punish you."

"Can't you punish me instead?"

"Why do you want me to punish you?"

"I think I'd like it more if you punished me"

"Oh really?" I rolled him on his back and crawled on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. "You really want me to punish you? It might not end well baby." His face went red and I kissed his lips, 22 out of 100. Almost a fourth of the way there.

Natsume began to squirm a little and I chuckled to myself. Natsume flipped me onto my back and pushed me into the bed. I felt him maneuver a leg in between mine. His lips seemed to fill with passion.

He took his hands off my wrists and put one around my waist and one behind my neck. We started making out. I pulled away before something bad happened.

"Anya?"

"We have to calm down Natsume. Even if that did bring it up to 24, we have to calm down. We have a mission to do at 9 and it's" I looked at the clock. "8:10!" We got up and dressed. Natsume put his cat mask on. I put on the collar they gave me. It was kinda weird, but I guess in their eyes it's suitable.

We headed out and Persona was waiting at the gate.

"Anya, you need something to at least cover your eyes." He passed me a black masquerade mask with red embroidering. It was really pretty and seductive, well, I thought so. "You two are ready to go. I'll watch Youichi."

"Hurt him and I'll use your alice against you."

"You have my word Anya. Now go." We left.

"Isn't Persona supposed to come with us?"

"I'm guessing that he wants to see how well we do in a group of two." I nodded to Natsume. We hurried to our destination as fast as we could. It was a shipyard.

"What are we supposed to do?" A hologram of Persona came out of the tag on my collar.

"You are to make sure that the man in the Limo does not get onto the yacht. Use any means necessary, just don't kill him." I nodded and so didn't Natsume. I sent out some ghosts to make it seem that the boats were haunted. The Limo driver nor man seemed to notice.

"Damn, let's try some levitation." I made the Limo float and just stay there. "Persona?" His hologram came out of the collar again.

"Yes Anya?"

"I have the limo levitating. What are we to do with it?"

"Bring it to the Academy. And quickly." I nodded, and Natsume followed and began walking back. It was still light out.

"What's the quickest route to the academy?"

"That way." It was an alley.

"Never mind." We kept walking and got to the academy. Persona met us with Youichi.

"Youichi!" He ran over and hugged me.

"Thank you Anya. Did Natsume help?" I stood straight.

"No, I did it all myself, I didn't let him help." Persona seemed to glare at Natsume. "It's not his fault Persona. I levitated the limo so he wouldn't have been able to help. He only has the Fire Alice. I was gonna use that as a last resort, and that only." Persona seemed to calm and took the limo away.

"Anya?"

"Yes Natsume?"

"Can we go back to the room? It's Saturday." I nodded and we went. Youichi crawled in bed and started watching cartoons with the TV he had. Natsume closed the curtain between the two sides shut. We bought it after the whole, stripping in front of him thing. He'd go on the other side of course, but still.

"Hey Anya?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna Shower?" I blushed but nodded. We showered and we got out.

"Hey Anya?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Mikan would be nice enough to babysit Youichi while we're on a date?" I thought my heart was gonna explode and send me to heaven.

"No Youichi will be fine alone. Besides, he's got his cartoons, movies, and games to amuse him while we are gone."

"Good." Natsume grabbed my hand and began to lead me out of the room, when Persona was standing at the door.

"Where are you two going?" Natsume stood there staring while I came up with an excuse.

"We're going on a date" and I put quotations around 'date'. "If we wanna act like a couple we have to make it believable, so why not go on dates as well." Persona did NOT seemed pleased with this but walked off anyways. Natsume brought me into the forest to a little house. "Isn't that Mr. Bar's cabin?"

"No, his is about 500 meters that way." I nodded and Natsume knocked on the door. Ruka opened it and let us in. Shouda and her lackeys were sitting around a table sipping at juice. They saw me walk in with Natsume and Shouda glared.

"Well hello there Anya. How are YOU doing?" She had this look on her face that made me wanna punch her.

"I'm doing great Shouda how nice of you to ask. My side is still a little bruised but I'm okay." She snickered and I just acted innocent.

"Shouda, leave Anyaya alone or I'll burn you." She seemed to wither a little bit. Natsume brought me over to a table and we sat down, Natsume was right next to me and had his arm around my waist laying gently on my bruise. The class rep came over and asked us what we wanted. "What do you want Anyaya?"

"Whatever you choose Natsu-kun."

"Okay then we want the couples special please." The class rep nodded and walked off. Shoulda came over.

"So you're getting the couple special Natsu-kun. How ni-"

"Do not call me Natsu-kun. Only Anya can call me that." Shouda glared at me and snarled.

"Well whatever. You two won't last long anyways. I mean look at her. She's way to big in the chest and butt and she's ugly anyways. Why not date a babe like me?" I blinked twice and tried to hold back the tears because that kinda hurt. "Seriously, look at this smoking body."

"What smoking body? You're flat as a boy and your Alice is that you can turn into a cat-dog thing. What's special about that? And what's so special about you? You're a jealous bitch who can't accept the fact that Natsume loves me and not you. You think that hurting me and spreading lies is gonna get you higher up and make Natsume like you? No it doesn't. It makes him dislike you more and others too. Stop being so stuck up and shove off why don't ya and leave me and my Natsume alone. He's mine and mine only so stick that in your juice box and suck it!" I don't think I had ever blown up so bad ever since the Academy took Youichi away. Natsume pulled me back in the chair and held me. I don't even know why but I read his mind.

'It makes me so happy that Anya said some of what she said. That I'm hers and hers only. I really like that thought.' I blushed slightly.

"What is it Anyaya?"

"I read your mind Natsu-kun." He blushed as well. The class rep came over.

"Natsume, Anya, let me take you to the upstairs room." We followed and when the door opened we entered a beautiful red room with black lace hanging on the walls and vases with black and red flowers and a heart shaped table and a heart shaped couch that could fit one person laying down and two sitting. It was beautiful.

"Your food will be up later, so relax away from the others okay?" We nodded and he left. Natsume sat on the couch and I sat next to him. He kissed me. 25. We must have been kissing for a while for there was a knock on the door. We ate our food and it was great. Chocolate cake, soup, bread, and a HUGE plate of spaghetti. We left and got back to the room.

"You know Anya, the springtime festival is tomorrow." I totally forgot, I was going to be getting my outfit for tomorrow night. "Anya?"

"Yeah Natsume?"

"W-Will you go with me?" I turned bright red.

 **We went from fall to spring in one chapter =)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Anya's POV**

Natsume just asked me to the spring dance. I was still kinda in a daze. I sat on the bed staring into space. I didn't even notice Youichi poking me, that is until he jabbed my right side. I jumped and screamed.

"Anya! What happened!?"

"Youichi!" I felt the pain go through my body again and I just glared. Youichi hid behind Natsume. "What have I told you about jabbing people in the side! Or where they hurt! I know for hell I taught you that!" He looked at the floor.

"Anya, the Academy pretty much made him forget all about his family and everything they taught him. And it's been how long since they took them away?" Then Jinno-sensei walked in.

"Whats with the screaming?"

"I have a bruise and my brother jabbed it." Jinno grabbed Youichi's arm. I saw him shoot electricity through Youichi and I totally snapped.

My True Alice Form came out again. I gently put Youichi in Natsume's arms and grabbed Jinno and went outside where everyone could see.

"Jinno!" There went the demonic voice with mine again. "You hurt Youichi, and for that, you will pay. Remember what I said last time mortal. Your True Alice Form is mine now!" I curled my hand and Jinno began to be pulled over slowly. He stopped in front of me and then I smirked.

"What's the meaning of this!?"

"I'm going to take your True Alice Form. I already told you that the next time you made this form come out that I was going to kill you. That's what I'm doing. Your True Alice will show and I'll devour it along with your mortal physical body!" Then Jinno's True Alice Formed. It was white with blue, I opened my mouth when Natsume stood it the way. I blinked and snapped back to normal. Youichi was standing next to Natsume shaking. I cannot believe it went that far again. Persona showed up and dragged me off.

"I can not believe you did that Anya!"

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry P-Persona- s-sama." He glared and held his hand out. I closed my eyes tight and then felt his hand on my head.

"Anya, I'll let you slip by this time, but don't expect this again. Learn to control your anger."

"But Persona-sama! Jinno-sensei shocked Youiochi! I'm not gonna let the bastard do that to my baby brother!" Persona glared.

"Did he?" I nodded. Like hell I'd lie about Youichi. "I'll have a word with Jinno, why'd he shock him?" I showed him my bruise.

"He jabbed this. With his finger. Because I wasn't paying attention to him because I was zoning."

"Why were you zoning Anya?" I started to get nervous and looked at the floor.

"W-well, Y-You see, N-Natsume asked me to the Spring Dance tomorrow and I guess I got excited because a guy had never asked me to one before. But we're only going as friends... well. 'Boyfriend and girlfriend" I said with quotations.

Persona nodded and sent me out to my room and told me that I couldn't leave until the dance and that the only people allowed in the room is Takahashi, Youichi, and Natsume. I tried to walk there but Shoulda stopped me.

"What the hell Anya? What was with all of that? Trying to kill Jinno-sensei." I just tried to walk past her but her goons blocked the hall.

I turned to find a different route, but even more came. Seriously? I just stood there. How the hell am I gonna get to my room now? She started bitching and I just ignored her and rolled my eyes. Finally I got tired of standing there.

"Listen Shouda, I got to get to my room. Persona's orders. Please move so that I can go." She smirked and Mochiage did his shit again. Only instead of leaving me there he threw me against the wall on my right side and my bruise collided with a pillar. I was gonna cry in pain but just laid there on the floor.

"Not until you give Natsume back to me." I looked at her and shook my head. She grit her teeth and Mochiage did it again. This time I winced. This continued till I finally coughed up blood.

"Y-You h-happy n-now?" She just smiled and Mochiage did it again. This time my side was bleeding. Damn it. I couldn't move now. Time for Nullification. He tried again but couldn't.

"Where's Mikan?" I just smirked.

"That wasn't Mikan." They all looked at me. Then someone kicked my bloody side. I coughed up more blood and finally blacked out.

When I woke up I was in the infirmary and Natsume and Youichi were watching me along with Mikan and Hotaru.

"N-Natsu-" Natsume covered my mouth.

"What happened?" I just closed my eyes and breathed deeply, wincing and regretting it right after.

"S-Shouda." He stood and almost broke the door. Youichi cuddled into my left side.

"Onee-sama?"

"It's okay Youichi. I'm sorry for early and scaring you like that. You two too."

"You lost so much blood Anya! Are you okay?" Mikan was freaking out while Hotaru was putting something into a calculator.

I heard this explosion and a scream and rushed to the window and ignored the nurse and all the pain in my body. Shouda was on the ground, goons in a group about 20 feet from her and Natsume standing in front of a HUGE scorch mark.

"You bitch! How dare you hurt Anyaya like that! You selfish low life! How dare you think that I'd be okay with you hurting my girlfriend!" Shouda shivered and just stared at him.

"N-Natsume-kun I w-was just trying to get her to let you go so that we could be in love like we are." Natsume threw a fireball at her and she rolled to dodge it.

"What love?! Shouda I hate you and this only makes me hate you more! I don't love you and I never will! I love Anya! And Anya only! If you do anything to her again I will fucking kill you!" She started to cry and he threw another fireball at her before walking away. He looked at me, smiled and waved, and I fainted.


	9. Chapter 8

**Anya's POV**

I woke up in the infirmary again and Natsume was next to me with everyone plus Persona.

"Anya?" I shook my head.

"I didn't make it to the room fast enough." I smiled weakly and coughed. They all jumped but I just laid there.

"She can't go to the dance like this!" I sighed and felt like crying.

"You're right. She's gonna miss it. And we're going to be High schoolers next year so it'll be different." Okay, this time I knew I was gonna cry.

"Shut up! Anyaya will be able to make it! I know she will. She should be able to go through this easily!" I smiled a little more.

"Thanks Natsu-kun." I wiggled a little and stood. I looked at my side which was bandaged. "That's gonna take longer to heal, but I'll be fine. Just let me go to my room to lay down and rest." They nodded and Persona came with me to escort me. Shouda showed up and she glared at me. She was about to say something when Persona did.

"You WILL be in the staff room at 3. WE need to talk young lady." She frooze and nodded and then ran off. I got into my room and laid down while Natsume and Youichi came in. I stared at the ceiling and then stood and stretched.

"Anya. You have until tomorrow night. You'll be fine by then, but you have to rest." I nodded and just laid down and went to sleep.

 **Next Day**

I woke up and it was already almost time for the Dance. I went and got dressed. I got to the dance area and Natsume was waiting for me.

We danced and then it was time for us to call the names. Mikan called Ruka, Hotaru called Iinchou, and then it was my turn. I stood there and breathed deeply. I knew well what this meant, and I was gonna mean this with all my heart. Because I now know what my real feelings are.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" He came up and took me to dance. I was blushing deeper than Natsume. After the dance I couldn't take it anymore and dragged Natsume into the woods.

"What is it Anya?"

"Natsume what are your feelings for me?" He seemed shocked.

"What?"

"What are your feelings for me?"

"I love you Anyaya." I frowned a little.

"Okay. Let's drop this fake dating shit we've been pulling." We heard gasps and I regretted saying it, but that melted away. "What are your real feelings for me?" Natsume looked at the ground.

"Why?"

"I need to know. Natsume please. Tell me the truth. What are your REAL feelings for me?" He closed his eyes. I felt the tears form deep inside.

"You're my best friend Anya." I felt the tears run down my face.

"Then let's stop lying to everyone." I ran off. I ran into my room and accidentally woke up Youichi.

"Onee-sama?"

"Sorry Youichi. Did I wake you?" I tried to make it seem I wasn't crying, which failed. It was such a fail that the words 'epic fail' can't explain it.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing important." He made a face. "Fine. I got rejected." He seemed really upset.

"Who?"

"N-" Natsume broke into the room like it was planned.

"Anya? Are you okay? What's come over you?"

"Who rejected Onee-sama?" Natsume froze and looked at me with the most apologetic eyes that I punched him in the face and shut and locked the door. Then Persona appeared.

"What's wrong Anya? Why'd you break off the 'relationship'?" I shook my head.

"I couldn't fake anymore. I'm sorry Persona-sama. I fell in love with Natsume." And he got PISSED!

"How dare you?! You promised me that wouldn't happen!"

"I know Persona-sama. I didn't try to. It just happened. That's why I broke the faking off. I couldn't handle it anymore." There was a banging on the door.

"Anya! Anya are you okay?!"

"Leave me alone!" I cried harder. "You rejected me and I don't wanna hear your shit!"

"A-Anya..." I fell to the ground and Persona seemed to be pleased that I was rejected. He left and Youichi let Natsume in. I changed and slept with Youichi. I can't handle this anymore.


	10. Chapter 9 Last Chapter

**Anya's POV**

I woke up next to Youichi. I sat up, got dressed and headed to the school. I sat in my seat and soon Natsume walked in. I looked at my book and started to work on some problems. He sat next to me.

"Anya?" I didn't say anything. "Anya?" Still stayed quiet. "Damn it. Anya, please talk to me."

"Why? So you can reject me verbally and straight out? What the fuck is it Hyuuga?" That seemed to hurt him.

"Anya, I didn't know it was a confession."

"Bullshit. I pretty much outright said it."

"No you didn't! You asked what my real feelings are for you."

"And you said I was your best friend. You never said you loved me! Not at all!"

"I'm sorry okay!"

"Bullsh-" Natsume's lips were on mine. This hurt so much. It may be 26 but... still. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Anya." I felt tears and he pushed me onto the bench and shoved his tongue into my mouth. 30. Why was he doing this? By the end of it, my mastering count was 100 out of 100. In came Shoulda.

"Get off my Natsu-kun."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? You're single. I can call you what you want."

"No you can't!"

"Why not?" Now everyone was in the room.

"Because, I love Anya!"

"Stop faking it."

"I'm not! I love Anya! When I was bitching you out for what you did to her I meant every word that I said. I love Anya and always will. Fuck what Persona says. She's MINE!" He turned back to me. I began to cry. He wrapped his arms around me and shushed me.

"Natsume."

"Yes Anya. I love you too. Will you go out with me? I mean it." I nodded and we started making out. Then Persona walked in.

"Mastering his alice still?"

"Already mastered."

"Then what are you doing!?"

"Making out with my girlfriend. My REAL girlfriend."

"I will not allow this!" He left the room and came back holding Youichi. "You will not be together, unless you want to lose your little brother Anya." I didn't move. What? Lose Youichi or not have Natsume. I love Youichi more than anything, at the same time I finally got the love of my life...

"Mikan!" She nodded and used her Thieving alice and took away Persona's Death Alice. I got Youichi and I sat still with my loves. I had finally won.

 **11 years later**

I was sitting at home knitting a hat. My husband walked in and kissed my forehead, then my belly.

"How are the babies doing my love?" I kissed my husbands face.

"They are fine. How's the Academy?"

"Still hate it. But as soon as your off maternity leave you'll make it all better." I nodded and stood slowly. I was 7 months along and my twins were loving the room the had because they were squishing my lovely organs.

My husband laughed as I had issues getting up from the rocking chair. He came and helped me up. We headed to the academy for Youichi was FINALLY Graduating.

We got there and he got his stuff and headed to the Movie college. He was going to work in the horror movie industry, having the ghost manipulation alice would work great for him.

I smiled and we headed back home. After my first year of high school I had everyone's in my class's alice and all the former high schoolers and middle schoolers, by graduation I had all the elementary schoolers as well.

I smiled on the way home. We got back home and I was helped into the house and sat back in the rocking chair. My husband came and kissed me again.

"I love you Anyaya."

"I love you too Natsu-kun." That's right. Natsume and I stayed together, and nothing could have made me happier.

 **THE END**


End file.
